


keeping score

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Female Harry Potter, First Time, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: They make time during Christmas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	keeping score

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was asked back in 2015.

Warm, nervous hands glided, brushing over new and old scars that were under her shirt. Halley was almost afraid to move, fearing that she would scare him off somehow. She felt his hands switch from being relaxed to hesitant again, fingers just touching the small of her back.

“It’s okay,” she said, standing a little higher on her knees. The old bed creaked as she gave Gideon a light kiss. “See? I’m good. I like it.”

“Let me know so I can keep doing it.” His gaze flickered back down. “Almost like Quidditch,” he muttered to himself.

Halley took her glasses off. “And your job as a Chaser, you have to pay attention to the Quaffles.” She looked down. “Okay, maybe more like Snitches…” She tugged on the hem of his jumper, helping him out of it. The offending piece of clothing joined the others on the floor.

Gideon’s blushing and freckled face appeared a familiar smile pulled at his lips. “You’re lucky that I’m also an adept Seeker.”

Her hands fell to this belt buckle, bringing him down to the bed with her. “Think you’re better than your old captain?”

His body hovered over hers, being supported by his forearms that fell on either side of her head. “Funny, I remember that captain getting very distracted during practices…” Gideon kissed her long and slow, the kind that made her warm all the way down to her toes. It was the blissful oblivion reminded her of the one that she had on her birthday a year ago, and the several that they’d shared in the privacy of his four-poster bed back at Hogwarts.

 _I can get used to this,_ Halley thought, absentmindedly touching the scar on her forehead. Just a year ago she thought that this would never happen, but here she was in her boyfriend’s room, about to celebrate their first Christmas together. Halley watched him take his jeans off, kicking them to the floor with some difficulty. “Five points to Gryffindor,” she murmured, pretending to hear the cheers from an invisible audience. His comment about this being like Quidditch was helping.

“Am I winning?”

“I’ll let you know.” Halley took her shirt off and found him staring. The intensity of his gaze caught her off guard. She still wasn’t used to him looking at her like that. “What?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Gideon said simply. His wide brown eyes appeared darker in the low light of his room.

“Have you seen these scars?” She waved a hand over the ones that the Locket had given her on her chest and neck. The second lightning bolt just under her collarbone was from the Killing Curse. While there was no initial pain, the memories that came with them were enough at times. “I don’t think I’ll be modeling for Witch Weekly anytime soon.”

Gideon dragged a thumb over a scar the curved on the side of her neck. Halley shuddered. His touch was much warmer than the icy water had been. “I’m stubborn about my opinion like that.“ He tilted her chin up, his expression just as bright and blazing as it was on her birthday. Any earlier nervousness had vanished from his face entirely. “What do you think, Captain?”


End file.
